Jade Fire
by TheIncredibleDancingBetty
Summary: The turtles rescue a turtle tot from Bishop. But what of his mother and family? Now that they've met they're moving in. But what secrets do they have locked in their past? My first fic. Please R&R RomanceActionDramaGenre
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, Bishop or any of the Mirage characters. Peter Laird is rich. I am not. That should be proof enough. I do own the turtle child and his family.

Jade

Chapter 1: The Kid

His vision came back slowly, with dark blurry edges tinting it. The first thing that he noticed was how his head hurt. He almost moved his hand to it but something told him not to. Where was he? "Bishop."

The voice startled him and for the first time he noticed that he was moving. Finally his vision cleared and he realized he was in a gunnysack of some kind. Slowly he moved his fingers to the edges and parted it, acutely aware of the strange voices all around him. Masculine, must be male. But who, and why?

He made a tiny hole in the opening of the sack and saw that he was also in a small wire cage. What in the world…

He involuntarily shrank back into the sack as a dark shadow passed over him and was gone. It was then he noticed the people. Humans. He'd seen humans before but never from this close up. Were they why he was here? Suddenly the thing they were in rolled to the left. He swallowed a cry as his cage slid across the floor to be stopped by some tethering. One of the humans gave an angry shout.

"How did you not foresee this!" One growled vehemently. He was tall in a trench coat-like suit with black hair and glasses. He looked familiar somehow…

"I don't know Agent Bishop! The storm seemed to have popped up out of nowhere. I've lost contact with the other choppers…"

"What!" Bishop interrupted. His hands clenched as his arms tensed. "Those choppers were searching for the other mutant creatures. They have to find them!"

Suddenly the child remembered. Mother! He immediately hunched down, his mind racing. He played the scene that he last saw, his Mother and family being attacked by these humans. Mother grabbed him and told him to run and hide until he went to get him, to be safe, that she loved him…tears stabbed his eyes. Taking a deep breath in he calmed himself down. He said the other choppers were searching for them right? That meant that they haven't been found. They were safe.

Which meant that he had to get out of here.

He sighed as he thought about his situation. Apparently he was on one of these chopper things that guy named Bishop was talking about. He remembered his Aunt telling him about them, that they fly like birds with wings on their heads.

The choppers floor reeled again, this time to the right then the left. The men cried out as they gripped something to prevent being tossed about. Bishop glanced at where he was, but seeing it still he turned his attention back to the situation at hand.

Slowly the child reached forward to study the lock on the cage. It was a simple deadbolt-type lock. Apparently they figured with a dozen armed goons a 6-year-old child wouldn't pose much of a problem.

He puffed up his chest importantly. Well, he might only be six years old, but he could do it. Mother said that even a child could do anything he put his mind to. The chopper retched again, momentarily dispelling his confidence boost. 'It sure must be wild out there, and I wonder how high up I am...

Huffing, he bit his tongue and reach forward. He wasn't a coward! The lock snagged and he saw that they wrapped some wire around as a safegaurd. He smiled to himself at the thought of such a useless...

Suddenly the chopper lurched again, more violently this time. It moved back and forth and the cage rattled as it was momentarily lifted off the metal floor. He clenched his teeth as his hands were jarred between the hard metal spokes of the cage. He had to look for Mother!  
A few more twists, there! The wire was gone. He turned the deadbolt lock and pulled it and was greeted by the squeal of slightly eroded metal grinding against each other. The noise should've gone unnoticed in the calamity of the storm. Should've is the key word here.

Bishop's head whirled around and his eyes widened as he saw a small, green, three-fingered hand opening the cage door.

"What! No! Who put him in that cage like that! He shouldn't be awake!"

Immediately he leaped with surprising speed for such a tall human. Somehow the child pushed aside his shock and scrambled out just as Bishop slammed the cage door shut, catching only his toe. Automatically he yanked his foot out, his eyes watering with the pain of the skin he just left behind. This human was too good, he'd never get out! Wait, how would he get out!

Normally Bishop would have made short work of the turtle tot, but the confined spaces of the chopper was an element he hadn't fought in. The child, just topping two feet tall, dashed under the consoles, bumbing into legs and stepping on the feet of all the people manning it. A loud chorous of yells followed him followed by louder yells as Bishop ruthlessly yanked them aside to reach his quarry.

His heart pounded hard in his chest, as he ran. He never knew such terror. He reached a corner and huddled there for a second, too terrified to move. A pair of human legs and feet squashed him against the wall. Suddenly they were gone and Bishop's sneering face appeared in view. The child simply stared back at him, all bravado gone as he looked at what he was sure was pure evil.

But all of Bishop's yanking had an effect. The men Bishop had yanked aside lunged for their controls once more but it was too late. The chopper not only retched, but _rolled_.

The child screamed as he was tossed around with everyone and everything.The air was full of rainwater, screams and bodies. Some of the men somehow managed to grab the controls and wrestle furiously with them, managing to steady the chopper momentarily.

He slammedhis shell into one of the walls as thehelicopterrighted itself. Then a light w_hoosh _sound resounded behind him and for a split second he had that sickening sense in his stomach like his heart stopped. There wasn't a wall behind him anymore. He had slammed against the door.

Suddenly he could see the chopper in plain view. It was huge. It's shiny black finish glistened in the rain and was temporarily brightened by the lightning flashing in the sky. Then it was a bit smaller. Bishop leaned out the door and shouted something he couldn't discern as he fell.

Would he die now? He remembered all the stories his family told him, in some of them someone had died. He always wondered exactly what that meant.

His train of thought was lost as he crashed into the rocking ocean. A tremendous wave burrowed him deeper and for a moment panic gripped his throat as his body demanded air. Kicking his little legs the turtle tot managed to thrash to the surface. A spotlight swept over him and he instinctively dove under again, only to be bowled over by another wave. After he regained the surface once more he managed to see the big black helicopter rocking in the wind shining a spotlight over the sea about a hundred feet away from him. That was some wave!

In the other direction was somthing he'd imagined only in his mind. A vast area was covered with shapes; buildings of some sort that reached high in the air and stood straight and proud despite the raging storm. Even through the winds and the rain he could see the glitter of all the lights as they defied mother nature. His image dissappeared as another wave crashed down on him.

But now he had a direction he could go; and he might only be six, but he was tough. He was determined to reach that place and find a way to locate his Mother and family.

"Will you look at that?" Donatello commented as he looked at the news on the TV. "That storm's so angry it looks like its night when it's noon!" On the television screen a flurried reporter clutched her raincap as her hair whipped in her face and her raincoat looked like it was about to fly off. Here eyes were squinting from the rain as she looked into the camera and described the 'worst storm of the year.'

Michelangelo chuckled. "Worst storm of the year my foot. Let's talk about when the Shredder came back. Now THAT was a bad storm. Wouldn't you agree leo?" He grinned and lolled his head on the couch to get a better look at his brother.

Leo sighed and continued to polish his swords without comment. Getting jumped by the Shredder's foot ninja didn't bring back the happiest memories.

A loud snore penetrated the air and all three turtles looked toward one of the upper rooms. Raphael had been the only one of them who had slept through the storm and was advertising the fact loudly.

"Nya hahaha!" Mikey chuckled. "hey Don, do you have a recorder or somthin'? I want to get proof of Raphy's snoring!"

Donny made a face at him and flipped to a different channel.

Mikey looked at him. "Aw, c'mon Don! The history of soap! There's gotta be something better!"

Don held a finger up at him. "Actually I think that this will prove to be highly educational. Think about it, how did we ever get the chemical properties right to produce an agent capable of cleaning without...Hey!"

"Yoink!" Mikey snatched the remote and flipped over the back of the couch out of the way of his brother's protesting hands. He pranced slowly away, kicking his knees high as he held the remote aloft as though it were a trophy. "Tsk tsk my brother! You should know better than to mess with the Battle Nexus Champion!"

Donny grinned. "Come here you little stinker!" He leapt at Mike.

As the collided the remote flew out of their hands. Don had Mikey pinned. "Hey wait, wait! Where'd it go! I can't live without my precious remote!" Mike struggled.

Suddenly they heard a thunk and and a very grouchy "OW"

Mikey smiled. "Aw, looks like I woke up poor wittle waphy!" Don rolled off him and walked away quietly.

"I see you Don!" Rapheal growled and Mikey chuckled.

Donny grinned up at him. "Who, me?" Raph growled again and gathered himself, readying to pounce.

"Guys, stop fooling around and look at this!" Leo ordered.

The tone of his voice perked all their heads up and they approached the couch. Raph managed to get a good smack to Mikey before he noticed. "OW!" he whinned. He was about to protest further when Leo glared at him, stopping all train of thought. Without a word he pointed to the TV screen. The poor windswept reporter was still commenting about the storm. Mikey, rubbing a sore head, groaned. "C'mon, what's the big deal?"

"Look." was all Leo said.

There in the corner, where shadows crossing an alleyway made the dark day darker, they saw a movement. Something was there. "What is it?" Donny whispered. Peering closer to the TV.

Leo shook his head. "Can't say for sure, but I know a few things." All of them looked at him expectantly and he sighed. "One; I briefly saw what appeared to be a shell, and two; it definetly isn'tan ordinaryturtle."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, I think so."

Looking at the screen, where the figure was now out of site, they all knew what they had to do. What they didn't know was where it would leave them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT at all. Nope. Sorry guys. sigh

Thanks sooooo much for the reviews. Tell everyone else about this story will you? Thanx! I love writing and will update every chance I get! Hope that you like this chapter. I'm basing it off of the cartoon but due to my work schedule and funds my experience is based off the DVD's which are already missing a few episodes. The last I saw was Karai vowing to destroy the turtles. If I'm missing important features of episodes after that let me know. The next DVD comes out in January.

Chapter 2

Hero

The wind whipped the rain into his face, stinging it like a thousand tiny needles. His eyes squinted against the onslaught that they were nothing but tiny slits. Tired, so, so tired. That swim nearly did him in. His knees still trembled with the exertion that it had took; he was exhausted. But he couldn't stop now. He needed to find his mother, his family.

He saw a figure in the street and blindly stumbled toward it. Mother?

He stopped short when he realized it was a human. A female stood in front of a male with some mechanical thing on his shoulder, talking about something called 'Channel 9 News', whatever that was. He dragged himself away from the scene, careful to keep hidden and numbly wondering what could possess that crazy lady to stand in the raging storm like that.

That was over 20 minutes ago, now he lay in a trembling heap beneath some old boxes. So, so tired. His muscles twitched angrily at him, telling him that he'd pushed them too far for one day and that they demanded rest. So what was a 6 year old to do? His eyes closed heavily, his body numb to everything. Numb?

Startled he jerked himself up, remembering what his mother told him about his body. He could make his own body heat, just not nearly as good as mammals. His temperature was still greatly effected by outside temperatures. So it was important to stay warm, otherwise it would be a long time before he woke up.

The thought of a hibernating sleep terrified him and he forced his shaky, protesting limbs to move him forward still. Shelter. Find shelter; hide, sleep, stay warm...THEN look for mother.

Theses thoughts drifted across his mind like thin clouds, he was getting out of tune with himself. Not only was he tired and cold, but he was just a small child facing a seemingly impossible task in frustrating situations.

His skin felt like cold wax. So cold, so tired.

Maybe sleep won't be so bad... His thoughts trailed down the impossible. He wouldn't get warm quick enough in this cold rain to wake up soon, then it might be too late. He wasn't sure he really cared any more. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he thought of his mother. "Where are you Mama?"A barely audible whisper escaped his lips.He blinked and more tears came as he cried. "I'm sorry, Mama, I tried. I tried really hard." He looked around for a nice place to put himself down in the dark downpour when something caught his eye. A window. It was right at street level, probably a basement or cellar. But all he saw was the warm orange glow emanating from it, the unspoken promise of warmth and freedom from the chilly rain and wind.  
Blindly he loped toward it, his arms swinging lifelessly at his sides and his head lazily bobbing with each step. He was beat. Crouching down he fumbled around the window, not thinking of the inhabitants inside or what he could come across; only of that tantilizing warm glow. Finally he found the latch. Thankfully it was unlocked or he would have given up right there. It creaked aside and he pushed the window open, his elbows knocking together with the effort. Suddenly it wasn't there anymore and for the second time in an hour he fell.

It was a much shorter fall this time, and he landed on boxes, not on a crashing, angry ocean. He landed flat on his shell and just lay there for a moment and stared listlessly into space; not being completely there. Then, as the warmth of the air slowly seeped into his tired muscles he blinked and his vision cleared. Tiny droplets of rain touched his face and he looked at the open window six feet above him. He was safe!

"What was that? Hey! Who left the window open!" A deep growling voice boomed. It seemed to bounce off the walls.

He gasped and scrambled up, noticing stacks and stacks of boxes and crates. He squeezed himself between them and scrambled deeper into the maze. His limbs were shaking, both from exhaustion and fear. That voice was exactly what he'd imagined a monster to sound like. Sweat dripped down his face as he imagined a hulking figure with fangs, claws, and a hungry belly. He gulped. The darkness between the boxes should be a good enough hiding place, right.

"I don't know boss..ah...er...Master. I'll get it."  
He peeked in a slit between the boxes and observed a human male approach, shove some boxes aside and stretch to close the window. He was wearing what appeared to be all the colors of the rainbow, with bright orange and yellow hair with large pieces of metal attached to his nose. He had a picture of a purple dragon clawing up his ankle.

The child looked at him curiously. Is _that_ what a monster looked like? A funny looking human? He looked so ridiculous that for a moment a smile tempted his lips. If he'd known _that_ he wouldn't have been so scared!

Those thoughts stopped as the booming voice resounded in the room again. He tried to squeeze himself into a corner, the forgotten fear remembered. "NO! I want to knowWHAT did it! We've had too many problems with those green freaks for us to be taking any chances! I want this place searched from top to bottom!"

"But master! We haven't finished unpacking from our last raid yet!"  
"I don't care! It's not like you're going anywhere in this storm anyway! You do what I say, no matter what I say. No questions!"

A tired, pathetic chorous of "Yes master." resounded in the room and he could hear scores of slowly shuffling feet. Grumbles came from everywhere, as though the room was inhabited by tiny men with growling voices.

'Maybe they won't find me' he thought. He really didn't want to move, and he wasn't sure he could put up a good chase even if he wanted to. Especially now that he was still. His muscles, kept alive by moving now stiffened as he sat there, breathing sighs of relief; but it would be harder to get them going again. Maybe they wouldn't find him, he repeated to himself.

For the millionth time all thoughts left his brain as the box he was hiding under suddenly came out of its place, and he was staring into the face of one of those dragon rainbow people.

The rain slicked down their bodies, giving them a slight chill. Luckily the wind had pretty much died awayand all they had to deal with was the rain. The four turtles trecked to the area where the reporter was, each too miserable, and too lost in thought to say a word. Well, almost.

An already cranky Raph grimaced deeper when water splashed in his face for the umpteenth time. Mikey joyously insisted on jumping into every puddle he came across which; considering the amount of rain, was a good number.

"Nya hahaha!" He laughed as he planted both feet into a deceptively deep one. This one got all three of the turtles. Mikey leapt forward again but stopped short at the sight of three pairs of glaring brown eyes. He put on his best puppy-dog look. "Aw, c'mon guys! I was just having some fun!"

"Stop fooling around Mike!" Leo snapped at him. "This is important." With that he whipped around and leapt to the next building.

"Sheesh! Y'know Don? He's been really up tight ever since that last fight with the Shredder where Karai stabbed him. What'd you think..."

"Sorry Mike. I'd have to agree this time. This could potentially be life changing for us. Imagine, another of our species. I wonder what they're doing here." The purple-wearing turtle got a familiar lost look in his eyes as he turned around to follow Leo.

"Hmph. Any commentary from you Raphy?" Mike chirped, looking at his brother.

Raph simply glared at him and walked past...not before he gave Mikey a strong shove from behind landing him face first in a puddle. Mikey came up sputtering and coughing. He looked at the retreating figure. "Not funny Raph!"

Raph chuckled. "Man, I feel better already!"

They ranthe rooftops, leaping deftly from one to the other. They slowed down as they neared the area where the reporter was. Don peered at the area, now deserted. "Not really sure how to go from here, I mean the rain would've washed away any evidence of passing." The other three thought.

"Last time I saw it on the screen it seemed to be heading in that general direction." Leo said, pointing down the street. "We can assume that it tried to find shelter, since the wind was still pretty bad. Lets hurry, we promised Master Splinter we would try not to stay in the rain for too long." He leapt to the alleyway below, leaving the others to follow in his lead.

They reached the second alley when a child's scream, muffled as it was, somehow reached their ears. Immediately they headed toward the direction of the noise and spotted the window. Don pried it open a crack and the commotion going on inside reached their ears. Something was definetely going on down there. The child they heard before whimpered in fright and then they heard the unmistakable sound of Hun's laughter.

Leo drew his swords. "We have to help him!" All agreed they all rushed the opening then stopped short.

Raph scratched his head. "Ya think we can fit through that thing?" He asked, looking at the dauntingly small window.

Don scanned the area. "Theres a door,I'd guess from it's position that it leads to the iside. All we have to do is get someone to open itfrom the inside."  
Raph rolled his eyes. "How d'ya expect us to do that, brainiac?"  
Rubbing his chin, Don studied the window. "Well, who'se the smallest out of all of us?" Immediately all eyes turned to Mikey.

His eyes grew wide and he put up his hands defensively. "Oh, no no no my brother!"

They moved in and a sly grin slid across Raph's mouth. "oh I'm sooooo going to enjoy this."

He leapt to the side just in time once again. The Purple Dragons raved and cheered. Hun hefted the huge gun he had and grinned at the tiny turtle cowering at the other side of the room. He brought it to his eye and aimed again.

His heard thudded hard against his chest and his limbs quivered. He was't sure how much longer he could keep this up. It felt almost like he had no muscles at all. Tears leaked out of his eyes and the humans laughed, but he couldn't help it. All that he could think of was that he was tired, he hurt and that he missed his Mother. Like only a child could he wished she were here. She'd show'em a thing or two!

He squealed involunarily as another missile came towards him. He tried to run but his legs buckled beneath him. He crashed to the ground with the missile sailing where his head once was. The small explosion hurt his ears. The purple Dragons laughed.

The child just sighed, and tried to get up. He just slipped to the ground. He tried again but he could barely get an inch. His body had finally given up on him. The tears streamed harder and he just lay there, sobbing. Slowly his lids grew heavy and he sighed relief. Hadn't slept in so long, so tired. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he hit him when he was asleep.

"Hit him now Boss er, Master! Get'im!"

Hun chuckled "With pleasure." helifted the weapon to his shoulder. He trained the barrel at the helpless figure before him. "He was good for target practice for a while, but now he's just used up. Guess that we'll have to recycle him." His finger squeezed on the trigger.

A loud thunk echoed in the warehouse room. Every single eye turned to see Mikey, his torsoe in the window, staring at them with wide eyes. For a moment everyone was silent.

"GET HIM!" All the Purple Dragons shouted and picked up every weapon they could find and stampeded to the window.

Mike squealed."Guys? GUYS! Help! I'm stuck! I'mstuckI'mstuckI'mstuckI'mstuck!" He kicked and twisted, grasping the window ledge.

"C'mon!" Don and Leo each grabbed a foot and pushed with everything they were worth. "He won't budge!"

"We have to get him out of there!" Leo shouted urgently.

Don looked at him frantically "But how!"

"MOVE" Raph shouted and instinctively the two turtles parted. The red turtle came leaping at them with a flying kick aimed right at Mikey's...

The kick hit home and Mikey popped into the room like a cork. He collided with a pile of crates. The first thing he did was dance around on his tip toes holding his bottom shouting "owowowowowowowowowowow!" Then the Purple Dragons changed direction and started charging him. Wincing a little, Mikey moved into the stance and brought out his nunchukus. Bringing them to a twirl he met the purple dragons halfway; bringing groans of protest as the hard wood collided with their heads.

Hun growled, then grinned and went for the child.  
"Go for the door Mikey!" Don shouted from the window.

Mikey saw Hun and he felt a familiar sympathy whenever he saw a child or a cute kitty (Clunk!) Without thinking he leapt and soared over the goons. Hun wasn't expecting him to attack just yet, so Mikey had the advantage. He swung his nunchuku and it collided with the back of Hun's head. With a grunt his massive bulk crashed to the floor and Mikey landed beside him. Without missing a beat his foot barely touched the ground when he sped towards the child. Once there he scooped him up in his arm and pivoted on his foot. He feinted to the right, barely missing colliding with one of the punks.

Quickly he slung the child over his shoulder and weilded a nunchuku with one hand, beating a path for him. His feet flew and men fell, then he saw the stairs. Legs pumping he ran for them. Once reached he took them three at a time, with the still surprisingly limp child on his shoulder. The entire time purple dragons swarmed into the stairwell behind him. Then came the door.

Leaping nimbly he hit it with a flying kick similar to the one that Raph delivered to him earlier. The door came away easily and he skidded onto the street. Immediately he dashed down the alley.

New cries choroused in the air as his three brothers leapt into the fray of goons pouring out onto the alley. The purple dragons screamed as they fell down, then others tripped over them and fell down on them. Hun crashed through the door with brute rage in his eyes.

The four turtles took a stance on the end of the alley and what was left of the purple dragons and Hun glared at them from the other end.  
Mikey hugged the child tighter and all their fists tightened on their weapons.

Suddenly a police siren pierced the rainy night air, responding to a complaint by the neighbors about screams. Both fighting parties took their eyes off their opponent and listened. It was getting closer.

Hun turned and glared at the turtles. "Watch your backs, I'm going to get you sooner or later."

Raph spat. "Man, now THATS a fairy tale if I ever heard one!" Hun glared at him but the approaching sirens reminded everyone they couldn't stay there. Without a word but silent promises of future fights and violence the Purple Dragons scattered like scared mice. Hun, realizing he had no choice now that he was alone, slowly backed out of the alley.

The turtles climbed the fire escape of the nearest building and traveled for several minutes in silence before they calmed their adrenaline and stopped to look at their prize. For the first time Mikey stopped and looked. All of them gasped. "It...it's a turtle!"

The turtle child drifted in and out of consciousness on the way back to the lair, and now all five of them were sitting and staring at the wonder asleep on the couch.

The child barely topped two feet, almost coming to Splinter's shoulder. He looked just like a miniature version of themselves. His head was naked of any mask, and other than that he had just two 'clothing.' A belt was wrapped around his waist holding many small pouches all along the width. Around his right thigh there was another belt with an empty holder that presumably housed a knife when it was full. His small shell had many nick and a few scrapes but nothing that would signify a fight or battle. His skin was a mottled jade color with forest green freckles dancing across his beak. It was all the turtles could do but stare and wonder.

"He's so small. How old do you think he is?" Mikey inquired.

Splinter rubbed his chin, calling on memory. "If you four are any examples I'd say between five and seven." The old rat reached forward and stroked the child's head, his spirit softened by memories of his own sons as children.

Don looked at him, noticing his muscles quivering even in his sleep. "He must be exhausted. Look at his muscles, their taxed beyond their normal capacities." He wondered at him."Where do you think he comes from? And..." he looked pointedly at his brothers "he must have a family. A mother, a father. He must. He's too young to have been created by the utrom's ooze. So it's the only logical explanation."

Mikey perked up. "Wow! Wouldn't it be cool to finally meet some of our own kind! I wonder if he has an older sister...OW!" he rubbed his head and looked to see which brother delivered the blow.

Raph harrumphed. "I hate kids."

"Well, the big question is what are we going to do with him? If he has a family they are undoubtedly looking for him right now." Leo speculated and looked to Splinter.

The old rat thought for a moment. "We certainly can't take him out right now with the storm as it is. And the child does appear tired as Donatello states. I think that he should rest. I will meditate on the matter and we can come up with a decision tomorrow."

A thunk turned their heads to the couch...where the child was no longer there. Immediately the scattered in search. Then they saw him scramble from behind the couch to the pool. Leonardo intercepted him easily.

He stopped in fright at the sight of the huge male turtle appearing before him and scrambled in the opposite direction...only to find another one. And another and another! A rat came into veiw and he saw that he was surrounded.

He crouched and balled his fists, unsure of what to do. He didn't see the others wondering the same thing. They were just like in the scary stories that Aunt Shasha told him. The _males_ were almost always the bad ones in the stories. He remembered about them telling how they thought females, children, elderly, sick and injured were weak and would be killed. Would he be killed?

Splinter crouched low and attempted to look into the child's face, but he only hid it beneath his fists."He is frightened. Of us."

Leo immediately crouched low to the child's level like Spliner was doing and the other's followed suite, trying to appear less threatening. Don smiled "Hello there." in the friendliest voice he could muster.

The child peeked one tear-reddened eye out and looked at him. Donny waved at him. "What's your name? I'm Don."

Oh, cripes. The thing was speaking to him! What would he do? In his fear he spoke back.

Don's face scrunched up at the garbled language that came out of his mouth. A different language? That wasn't something he considered. It seemed no matter where they went everyone spoke English. All the turtles looked at each other, perplexed at where to go next.

Splinter still went forward, a fatherly smile on his mouth. He slowly reached over and put his hand on his shoulder. Startled by the contact the child jerked and looked up. 'This one is old, elderly.' Slowly he looked around at the others. 'They're not trying to hurt me,' The rat spoke again. He pointed to himself and said "Splinter"then he pointed to him. He nodded.

"My name is..." All the turtles looked at him, startled to hear English. "Hero."

Sorry, gotta end it there. My stomach is eating me alive right now. PleaseR&R!


	3. Chapter 3 The Story, The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; as much as I'd like to.

Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to try to keep updating as often as I can. I _live_ off reviews so keep'em coming! This chapter is kinda slower than the others, sorry. Don't be mad at me! cringes

Chapter 3

The Story, The Meeting

After a short rest Hero was sipping tea while resting his aching muscles. All the turtles were sitting in various spots within easy view awaiting his finish. He'd already eaten an adult-sized bowl of noodles, several apples, some of Splinters carrots, and even delved into the unknown world of sushi. His stomach slaked he rested the mug on his legs and sighed as he leaned against Splinter, who was sitting next to him. For some reason he found instant comfort in the old rat and had huddled in his arms after their first encounter. Curled up next to his leg was Mikey's cat Clunk, purring contentedly.

"Done?" Splinter asked warmly and Hero nodded meekly. He took the mug from Hero's hands and placed it on the table. Then he smiled at him. The other turtles crept in closer.

"Now that you are feeling better, perhaps we might ask a few questions?"

Hero looked at all their expectant faces one by one and gave another meek nod. Donny was the first to speak, his question had been running around in his brain."What was that language that you spoke at first? Where did you learn it? How do you know English? How..." Splinter held up his hand, eyeing Donatello to let him know that that was enough for one breath.

Hero looked down at his hands, which were clenched in his lap. Then he suddenly realized himself and looked at the big purple turtle in the eye. His mother said it was impolite to look away from the one you were speaking to. It meant you were lying. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "Mamtu." All the turtles quirked eye ridges and Raph harrumphed for the millionth time, still keeping his distance from the pipsqueak.

Hero saw their questioning looks. "It is turtle-language. Mamtu, it is what I was raised on. All my family speaks it, even Aunt Kit. I learned English from my Aunt Shasha, she knows it best. Mama knows a lot, though Aunt Kit isn't very good at it." He couldn't help looking at his hands again as he thought of his family and tears threatened to burn his eyes again. Then he looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "How come you know no Mamtu? Your mutant turtle, so why not?"

"We weren't raised as you." Leo cut in. "We know English and Japanese, but that's it. My turn, where do you come from? Who are your family?"

Hero looked confused for a moment. "I come from forest. What do you mean who is my family? My family is my family." He pondered the meaning of the question.

Leonardo kneeled by the couch at eye level with the child. "Ok, rephrase. Where is your forest home? Where is your family? How'd you get here?" He waited patiently as he absorbed the questions.

Looking up into space he answered the questions: he held up one finger "dont know," two fingers "don't know" three fingers "skinny Bishop man in metal bird."

"Bishop!" Raph growled. Hero startled a little and Raph's eyes turned friendly and warm for a moment. Then Mikey looked at him and snickered. Realizing what he was doing he turned slightly away, grumbling "hate kids...freakin' Bishop."

"Well, if Bishop's involved then we had better look into it. He probably wanted the DNA of a child and a female." Don surmised, stroking his chin.

"DNA?" Don turned at the child's voice. Hero was looking at him with wide eyes. "What's DNA? He's looking for me, for my family! Will he hurt them?"

"Great Don, just scare the kid why don't you?" Mikey put in, glaring at the purple turtle.

"Don't worry Hero, nothing will happen to them. I promise."  
"How do you know?" Hero inquired.

That put Don at a loss. Suddenly Raph grunted. "Don't listen to him, kid. He might be a brainiac, but sometimes he's an idiot."

"Raph!"

"My sons! Let us focus on the matter at hand." Splinter cut in. "Obviously the child is tired. Let him rest..."

"No!"

Five pairs of eyes turned to the boy. He scrambled off the couch. "I can't! I heard the human's say they were looking for my family! I have to find them!" He planted his feet on the floor and looked each of them in the eye, as though daring them to dispute his words. "All of my family has helped me and saved me. Now I hafta find them. They could be hurt!"

Leo knelt down beside him. "Now now. You need your rest. Besides, your too young. You could be hurt. Me and my brothers will go off to look for them."

"I gotta come too."

He shook his head. "Just stay here in the lair. Master Splinter will be here with you."

Suddenly Hero dodged out of Leo's way and headed to the entrance. Raph caught him.

"Hey kid, calm down. You can't go off half-cocked...OW!" Hero kicked at Raph's shin in an attempt to get away. Angrily Raph grabbed his shoulder, only to be kicked in the other shin. "OW! Man do I hate kids! Why you little..." He picked him up by the shell and glared at him. Hero stared back. Tears making his eyes glisten. "Uh, um." Hero sniffed.

Gently Raph placed him down and squatted in front of him. "Look, kid. It would be too dangerous. We've faced Bishop before, we know what he's capable of."

"But we promised."

Everyone looked at him.

Hero reacheddown and opened one of the pouches on his belt. Hepulled out what appeared to be a glass egg.Curious, everyone gathered in. Apparently the object was hollow, forthings were inside of it. Hero explained."This is a family egg. Wheremy family came from, when a family actually stayed together, which there wasn't a whole lot, then they made a symbol." Hepointed towhat appeared to be a white flake encasedin the egg. "That's me."

Mikey chuckled. "A little small, isn't it?"

Hero shook his head. "Nosymbolizes me. It is apiece of my egg."

Don studied the object. "You mean, the one you hatched from?"

Hero nodded."And that" he pointed to an arrowhead "Is myMama." The arrowhead hada silver gleam to it and painted on it in glossy black was a symbol.

"What's the symbol mean?"

"That one means family and," he turned the egg over to reveal the other side. "That one means love." Then pointing what looked like a hair, so shiny it appeared to be glowing, he said "That's Aunt Shasha."

"A hair?" Mikey giggled. "Is your aunt hairy?"

Hero looked at him, confused. "No. It's a weapon of some kind. It cuts things, like a razor, only it looks like a hair."

"Ah." Raph commented, and Mikey shuddered.

"Man! She sounds like an assissin!"

Hero looked at him. "A what?"

Leo distracted him. "Maybe it's best you don't know." Then he glared at Mike, who grinned sheepishly. "What's that last one?"

It looked like a miniature Christmas bell. "That's my Aunt Kit. She's funny, we're not actually related though. But she's still family." He looked up at all of them. "Family sticks together. That's why I have to go with you."

Leo shook his head. "Sorry. It's too dangerous."

Raph snorted. "A pipsqueak like you would only get in the way. There's no friggin way I'm dragging a little kid with me."

"I hate kids." Raph grumbled as he moped behind the foursome.

Mikey insisted that Hero ride him piggyback and was now doing everything imaginable to make the ride fun. Hero clung to his shell as he leaped from one rooftop to the other. Seeing a clothes line he seized opportunity. Grabbing a blanked Mikey slid down the length, building up speed as he went. "Yoohoo!" Heaving his arms, he launched himself from the blanked just before they reached the end of the line and nearly collided with Don.

"Hey! Watch it!" he staggered out of the way.

Leo whirled on them. "Mikey! We're not out here to play games! Hero's family is missing!"  
Mikey grinned and shrugged as a shaky Hero slid off his shell. "Yeah, I know. Just having some fun!"

Leo glared at him and they continued. They were headed to the underground warehouse where they last faced Bishop and his creations. Little did they know they were being watched.

"How could you let them escape! They were only girls. Weak females." Bishop demanded angrily, lifting the terrified man off of his feet by the scruff of his collar. "Those three females were vital! I need their DNA codes!"

The man felt cold sweat drip down his neck. "Sorry sir! B-but they were everywhere! The one in yellow crashed an entire helicopter. We could hardly get a visual on the second one, and the other one killed three men!"

Bishop glared at him, his eyes like flaming coals. Leaning close to the man's face, he whispered "Unless you want to join them, I suggest that you find the female freaks." He let the man drop to the ground. The man scrambled away, glad to be away from him.

Bishop stood there for a while, collecting his thoughts. Which wasn't easy, considering how furious he was. Losing the turtle child was bad enough. He'd hoped that the capture of one of the females would make the loss easier, but they had failed in both accounts. Punishments had already been handed out. What he didn't understand was how the females escaped capture. After all, they were females. He knew them well. The weaker sex. The child he had underestimated but that wouldn't happen again. Children were almost as bad as women in his opinion. They never do what you want. Still, what did kill those men, and crash that military helicopter? He didn't care about the losses per say, only how they came about. It was something to think about.

Suddenly a guard came in. "Sir, the motion detectors are picking up movement in the next alley."

This perked him up. Now was something that he could deal with. Intruders. He followed the guard to the security room. He would have preferred to use cameras instead of mere motion detectors, but he wasn't allowed to. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him a bit, but with his position with the President being precarious as it was, he didn't want to risk stretching things to the breaking point. As much as he hated being under that slime.

He scanned the screens and saw their blips. They were nearby, another 50 feet or so and they would be in range of the camera, though he had an idea that he knew who was coming. Hopefully they brought the child with them. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. Maybe it would be a better idea to go and greet them himself. He grinned to himself. He'd been looking forward to a rematch with the turtles.

They approached the next alley. Very. Slowly.

All of them had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. Keeping on their toes, they slowly crept forward, hidden by the darkness of the shadows.

Unseen in the shadows, a gun trained on the group; Hero's face showed up in the viewfinder. Bullseye. The finger squeezed the trigger and the dart came out, hardly making a whispering sound due to the silencer on the barrel. It sang through the air quicker than the eye, straight for it's target.

Something siezed Leo and without warning he whipped out his katanas. A glint of moonlight reflected in his vision and he saw the gunman. Immediately he swung his katanas in an arc, slicing the dart neatly in half just a foot from the child's body.

With a little 'eep' Hero hopped behind him as all the turtles drew the weapons and got ready. Bright spotlights boomed on, illuminating the group in the uncomfortable glow. Bishop laughed as he came into view.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He chuckled again and eyed them. "You should know better than to go off on your own like this. But then again, it may be a good thing. I may have gotten samples, but I haven't been able to conduct all the experiments that I'd like. Thank you for donating yourselves to this cause. And I see that you conveniently brought the child. You'll have the pleasure of seeing him undergo what I plan to do to him."

The turtles didn't say a word. Hero recognized him immediately and clung to the nearest leg to him. He looked up to see Raphael. He looked down at the child and pushed him behind himself without a word.

"Sorry that I don't have any new mutants ready for you to battle yet, I suppose that these commandoes will have to do."

Immediately laser blasts filled the air and the turtles jumped into action. With their ninja reflexes they zipped here and there, dodging the blasts. They let the ninja stars fly, accurately hitting the people weilding the weapons. Once within range, each leaped and attacked the people, disabling the threat. Bishop looked on with narrowing eyes, realizing that he might have jumped in too soon, being unprepared.

Furious he jumped into the fray himself. In all the previous encounters with the turtles they'd hardly been able to touch him. He jumped behind Leonardo, who was distracted dodging the blasts of three and kicked him viciously from behind. Mikey saw what was happening and jumped in to help. Bishop grabbed his wrist and hurled him to the ground in one smooth motion. Immediately he looked for the child. That was the real prize.

Raphael, being the turtle nearest to him, had already swiped up Hero and placed him on his shell. Now he was fighting with his back to the wall in a slight corner, trying to keep him safe while surviving the attacks. He already found himself missing his favorite leaping attacks, something he couldn't really do with a turtle tot on his back.

Suddenly Hero screamed in his ear and pointed, Bishop was closing in. It was just the warning Raph needed. Pushing ruthlessly past the men he swept to the side, dodging Bishop's attack. Without missing a beat Bishop pivoted and came at him again. Raph blocked and tried to close in with his sai to his unprotected stomach. With familiar lightning quick speed Bishop blocked, striking his wrist so hard that the jarring knocked his sai out of his grasp. Then he grapped and twisted sharply.

A slight cracking could be heard andRaph cried out as he instinctively turned in the direction of the twist. Gritting his teeth he growled and made a fist. With a short, piston like strike he punched Bishop in the right kidney and with a slight grunt he released his wrist.

Bishop glared at him and lunged, only to have to stagger to the side to avoid an attack from Donatello. Suddenly Leonardo and Michelangelo joined the fray, all of them attacking at once from different directions. Even for a skilled martial artist as himself this was a bit more than he could handle. As he dodged, blocked, and parried the attacks from the four oncoming tutles he searced for a way out. He saw one. Shoving Mikey aside he leaped over the bunch and yelled to his men, "Blast them!"

Suddenly a familiar looking spark erupted from one of the weapons. It was the same zapper they used to knock them out during the Triceraton invasion when they were trying to rescue the fugitiod. The spark stretched over them and disbanded, surrounding them as though a in a strange cage. All of them tensed as the familiar pain laced through thier bodies. They were going to be captured again.

Raph angrily refused to let that happen. He wasn't going to be tied up like some animal! Before the laser had a chance to branch out his eyes searched, found the weapon, and let a ninja star fly. Then the lasers surrounded them and they all screamed, but in the meantime the star was true to it's course. It struck, going straight down the barrel with it's velocity and the man weilding it dropped it in a panic as it exploded in a small flash of fire.

The pain stopped and the turtles slowly crumpled from their feet. They weren't passed out like before, it wasn't on them long enough. Instead they felt lethargic, as though they couldn't move. Chuckling Bishop glided over to them. Looking down at them, he laughed again. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." He reached for Hero. Growling Raph tried to reach for him but his limbs felt as though they weighed a million pounds. The others tried as well but to no avail. There was no stopping him.

His hand was scant inches from Hero's still body when suddenly an arrow whistled through the air and embedded itself in the direct center of Bishop's palm. He stared at the quivering arrow in the middle of his hand and let out a shrill yell and gripped his wrist in pain. Viciously he snapped the thing in half and yanked it out, blood spurting slightly from the wound. With a snarl on his face he looked to see who did it. All he saw was a green foot. The foot collided with his face and his body was hurtled backward. This was the first time he'd been taken by surprise twice in a matter of seconds and whoever did it was going to pay.

He glared at the dark figure. A beat wasn't wasted. Immediately after the kick the figure spun, not losing an ounce of momentum from the last blow and delivered another spinning kick. Bishop grabbed the slim ankle and twisted ruthlessly but she allowed her body to spin with the block and landed on her hands. She pushed off and nearly caught Bishop's chin full force with two joined heels. He dodged to the side and it merely clipped his jaw, slapping his teeth painfully together. He spun low with a sweeping kick, attempting to catch the riffraff in the head but she spun on her hands, swinging her legs in a helicopter motion, forcing Bishop to break his kick in order to avoid being hit.

Suddenly he sensed another presence behind him and ducked just as a wicked looking knife slid through the air where his neck just was. The figure crouched a huge knife spinning on some type of device on each of her wrists and lunged forward just as the one he'd just been fighting pulled out from behind her what looked like a spear and did the same. He dove out of the way and looked for his men. What his eyes saw was some spitting, hissing menace that was viciously attacking all of his men with incredible speed and reflexes that he'd never seen any human do. Meanwhile his own attackers were closing in and he saw the four turtles beginning to get up shakily. The odds were quickly turning against him. This time he had no choice.

Sprinting he got out of striking distance and glared back at the turtles. "Until next time freaks! Don't expect it to be so easy!" The men, eager to get away from the terror they were fighting, eagerly joined the agent in flight. Just like that they were gone as quickly as they came.

Leo wobbled to his feet, still feeling incredibly jelly like. He looked for the ones who attacked Bishop. They deserved some thanks. Hero got shakily to his feet beside him and looked. Then he rubbed his eyes and looked again.

Happiness erupted on his face like an explosion. "MAMA! SHASHA! KIT!" Without his legs even being land-worthy yet he raced to the trio. One of the female turtles, the one with the spear, scooped him up in one arm and kissed him. They murmured that gargled language of theirs. The other two were just as excited but diverted the mother's attention to the four turtles approaching them.

Leo and Don smiled, Mikey giggled ecstatically and Raph did an odd sort of smirk. Leo held out his hand to her...only to geta rude surprise.

The wickedly curved blade of her weapon was pressed against his unprotected throat, so close it bit at him slightly, a tiny line of blood welled at the point. Hero stared at her. "Mama, no!" But all three of them stared at the turtles, with deadly intent in their eyes.

Sorry I have to leave it like this, but I believe I am running out of page-space. (review) I'll update again as soon as I can though. I'll be at Myrtle Beach with my husband for the next few days so it might be a while. (review) Tell me what you think of this chapter.Reviews make one eager to update, you know! (review) Is the trick working yet? teeheehee Ask all the questions you want and I'll answer them to the best of my ability without unduly revealing anything. Thanx! Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4 Meet The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, I don't, really! (viciously beats bloodthirsty lawyers back) sigh

A/N I'm back from Myrtle Beach! If you ever go there, see Ripley's Haunted House. It's awsome! So here is Chapter 4 Thanks for letting me know that the story separations weren't working. I was using asterisks and double spacing. Lets see if numbers work. Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry if this isn't going the way that you thought it would but this has been in my mind for so long that the basic storyplot is cemented in my cerebral corex! Now tell me if that's accurate or not! hahaha Sometimes they will switch between English and Mamtu. When you see one of those like this, English: that means that is the current language being spoken. I start work at the hospital Monday and Tuesday but am off the next two days, so I'll have more time to update. Review!

Chapter 4

Meet the Family

Leo instinctively stretched his neck, not wanting to even swallow so he wouldn't press on the blade. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to be put into this kind of situation. It wasn't the first time, Karai did it to him when he first met her but that memory didn't make himfeel any better. Should've known better than to simply trust them. He gave the female turtle a cold look.

Raph immediately reacted to the situation. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his bro. His fists bunched up and he growled."Hey! What's the big idea! You friggin little..."

Donny threw up a hand to stop him. Raph stared past him, still growling threats, about to break out of Don's block.The purple turtleshook his head and pointed to the strangers. "Hero's trying to take care of it right now. If we intervene someone" he looked at Leo "could get hurt." He stood silent, awaiting the outcome. Whatever it was he'd be ready.

Hero was tugging at his mother's free arm. Shouting something the other turtles couldn't understand. The mother's eyes and weapon never wavered, but the _look _in her eyes did.

Mamtu:

"Mama! Mama! Please you can't! I know the stories that you and the others told me, but _they don't act like that! _Please Mama! You have to believe me! They helped me! They saved my life!" Hero practically hung on her free arm. Tears choked his voice as he pleaded with her. The two females behind her began to look a little swayed by his fervent pleas. But not his mother.

"You don't know what you're saying. There has to be an underlying motive. There _always_ is. You haven't dealt with them like I have"

"There's an old rat that lives with them, he's like,... he's like their father. He's really old, but these four respect him and obey him! They protect him! Didn't you tell me that they always killed the old! And what about the young? I'm young and they didn't kill me! Listen to me Mama, please!"

For a moment her eyes were tempted to go off their target and look at her son; but she couldn't do that. If she was right then that would mean certain death. but what if he was right...

Shasha leaned forward close to her sister's ear until her chin was practically resting on her shoulder, her eyes never leaving the four turtles. "You know, he makes a very convincing argument considering it's coming from a six year old." Hero huffed at the mention of his age.

She shook her head. "But what if he's wrong, Shasha. What if this is all a trap. I can't let you guys fall into it, like I did once." For a moment her eyes clouded withsome remembered sorrow, but she mentally shook it off. She agreed with herself that she wouldn't think of that. It was a long time ago...

"Don't you notice something?" Shasha spoke again. She gestured toward the turtles. "Number one, they obviously want to attack us, which isn't surprising considering that we have one of their own at knifepoint. Jade, back at our old home..." This time even her eyes showed the sorrow for a moment. "I never saw any male show any kind of obvious restraint like what these kind are showing. And number two; these suckers have no clue what we're saying."

"Huh?" Jade looked at the four more closely. There was the one in blue, who was trying not to put any sort of pressure on the blade,so asnot to move to give her incentive to follow. She could see his eyes glaring at her. Didn't take a rocket scientist to realize his situation. There was the one in red who looked ready to tear each of them to pieces. She had no clue what vestige of godly power was holding him back. The one in orange looked scared but was battling with himself, not knowing whether to wait or attack. He hopped from one foot to the other, looking anxious. The one in purple was helping to hold the red back and was locking her with his gaze, obviously awaiting the outcome of the situation and ready to act swiftly upon whatever happened. Yet the one thing they all had in common was the utter confusion about what was going on. They weren't following their conversation at all. Shasha was right.

Her eye ridges furrowed. "How can they not know what we're saying? They're turtles, and we're speaking the turtle language!"

Shasha crossed her arms and grinned, her mood different. Jade just hoped that she didn't cause trouble or hurt somebody. "There's only one explanation..."

"They're not from where we're from." Jade finished. Behind her she heard Kit perk up at the comment. If that was true, then they weren'tthe threat that they thought they were.

Hero had been monitering the conversation from the start and felt an immediate sense of relief at the outcome. Slowly he reached on his tip toes and grabbed the arm holding the weapon. He put some weight behind his grasp. Steadilytheshining bladeleft Leo's throat and lowered to the ground. The four turtles visibly relaxed a bit, though obviously still on their toes. At the same time they looked at one another, still unsure of what to do. The red one looked like he knew what he wanted to do, but she had a feeling the others would prevent him.

Both parties stood there for a tense minute, each debating whether to attack or run. No move was made, yet all muscles were ready for any action. Hero looked between the two, unsure of what to do. Though he didn't know it, he was the neutral party. His child's mind played with the situation and he decided it would be easier if they knew each other. After all, he felt better once he knew them, right? Surely it would work with the grown-ups. With a sigh he stepped forward

English:

He walked towards the turtles and instinctively gravitated toward's Donny. He grabbed Donny's hand, without knowing surmising that he'd act more rationally than his brothers. Slowly he ledthe purple wearing turtleto meethis family.

Don went along willingly if not hesitantly. He looked back over his shoulder at his brothers once, then gulped and slowly continued forward. He didn't really want any type of confrontation, and it seemed like he was letting this child lead him right to one. He didn't want to end in the same predicament Leo just got out of; but somehow he had a feeling that this was the right thing to do. He still trailed behind leo as if being led by a rope, having to recieve an encouraging tug every now and then.

Hero stopped in front of his mother and cleared his throat. In what he hoped was a polite, yet dramatic effect he stood straight, clicked his heels and motioned towards Donny. "Mama, this is Don."

Don cleared his throat and held out his hand. He hoped that it wasn't shaking, because that's sure how he felt. "Ah, Donatello, I mean, Hamato Donatello. But you can call me Don, or Donny." He spat the words out a bit too quickly and winced,praying that he didn't show his nervousness. Despite the heated situation, some untapped part of him couldn't help but be blatantly aware that he now stood in front of a female mutant turtle. What a day today turned out to be.

Jade looked down at the hand, her mind battling everything that had been drilled into her since birth. It was hard to forget. Experiences spoke louder than words and she had plenty of those... Experience told her that they were dangerous, not to be trusted. But she agreed with Shasha that these turtles were indeed different. Most likely their culture. What sort of action does their culture dictate? Suddenly she clasped his hand, squeezing firmly, her eyes stillnever leaving his. "I'm Jade. Jade Sabishii Katina. This is my sister Shasha Loba Katina, and my good friend Kitiara Neko Furro."

888888888888888888888888

Not all the introductions went so smoothly. Raphael looked like he was still debating whether or not to attack and was showing it with each of them in obvious body language. He shook hands with Jade andglared at her the entire time, squeezing hard. Jade squeezed back but didn't return the threat. There was no need for it. Kit shrank awayfrom him slightly. But whenhe shook hands with Shasha it was different. He squeezed painfully, she winced, then squeezed right back. The pressure increased on both sides and their knuckles began to whiten but they took no notice. It looked as though they were trying to crush each others hands. Raphael glared at her like he did the other two, and Shasha glared right back, looking downright manevolent. They had both leaned into each other's faces as though competing in a staring contest all the while putting as much force as possible in their 'handshake.' Don gently disloged Raph before someone pounced on the other like a rabid animal. Raph had a final glare and Shasha surprised him with a growl. Jade glared at her, reminding her about her temper.

Leo was polite but that was about it. After having a knife held to his throat no one could really blame him. He didn't seem to fully trust them, which became blatantly apparent when he shook hands with Jade. They both regarded each other with a cool air of authority, as though trying to downplay the other. Shasha looked almost bored when he met her and Kit grinned at him and shook his hand heartily.

Mikey, the tense situation diffused, went about greeting each with bareley controlled enthusiasm. He practically shook, looking like a firecracker about to explode. Top that with the fact that he blushed madly each time he shook their hand, or made any friendly contact with them whatsoever and he made for a very amusing picture. Jade and Shasha treated him cooly enough, as though they were used to it. Kit grinned and giggled, and for a moment the two just giggled like schoolgirls until Raph, sick of it, grabbed him by his headband and dragged him off. By the end his face felt so hot he thought his head would burst into flames. He was grinning from ear to ear, so wide you'd of thought that his head would crack in two. Finally he channeled some of the enthusiasm on his hapless brothers.

Because of the introductions they were able to get a good look at each of them. Jade, Hero's mother, was slim and fine boned. Her wide eyes looked everywhere at once, not quite trusting them yet. There was something hidden in there... On her head she graced a yellow bandana, it was made of a light, almost filmy material. She had leather wrapped around each wrist and ankle and a leather band around her thigh held a sheathed knife. It looked just like the one that her son wore. Around her waist was a belt with assorted pouches and packages along with another sheath containing another knife. Strapped to her back was a cylinder case that presumably held arrows if the bow attached beside it was any indication. Slung over her shoulder was a pouch-like bag made of stretched leather. The spear she carried was attached to a thin, delicate looking staff. The double edged blade at the end was held with leather strappings.

Other than that the only thing noticable were her scars. She had some particularly wicked looking ones. The first one noticed was the one that graced her throat, it was obvious that some time in the past she'd come close to death from that one. Another one lined her upper thigh, resting above the pumping femoral artery. Other than that the scars were smaller but numerous and curious at the same time. Little slashes that weren't made by any knife, something that looked like cigarrette burns only bigger. She'd obviously been through a lot.

Her sister Shasha was physically the spitting image of Jade. Same height, same bone structure, same look same everything. Only two words could be said: identical twin. But that was where the similarities ended. She had no headband, no straps on her legs or ankles, and no bags to burden her other than the ones on her belt. The only discernable weapon were the ones attached to her wrists. Wicked looking knives were connected to her wrists, the pointed blades going down her forearm until they nearly touched the tip of her elbow. A thick leather sheild hugged her underarm, protecting her from them. There was little of no hilt to speak of, making nearly all the length the knife the blade itself. Upon remembering the fight with Bishop, they knew that somehow she could make those knives spin at any time to the ready. Plus something about what Hero commented on her and the air she carried herself, no one would have been surprised if she was carrying an assortment of conceiled weapons on her person.

Even with looks her difference in personality was apparent. Jade took on the defensive, Shasha was offensive. Rather than study their expressions during the greetings like her sister she clasped their hands and openly stared boldly into their faces, as if challenging them. She carried her share of scars, but none looked as wicked or life threatening as her sister's. Perhaps that was part ofthe reason for the difference.

Kitiara, who had been in the shadows had surprised them by finding she wasn't a turtle at all. Suddenly the hissing and spitting at Bishop's men made sense, for she was a mutant cat. She stood taller than Splinter would have, but shorter than the turtles. She had large triangular perked ears that occasionally flicked or tuned a different direction than the other ear. Large almond shaped eyes stared back at them, colored a brilliant yellow-green. A delicate pink nose was emphasized by long silvery whiskers protruding from her cheeks. Her body was covered with tawny fur that had a slight hint of light brown stripes. The only clothing she had was a triangular scarf tied aroundher chest, the pointed end nearly toching her xiphoid process and a long loincloth-like skirt. Each tip of the skirt reached her knees and a long, slightly bushy tail revealed itself from behind. She had no belt, instead a band of leather was on both thighs with button-pockets on the outside. Other than that she carried nothing, no weapon. But on closer inspection of the needle-sharp teeth and the wicked claws sheathed in her fingers peeked out and it became evident that she needed no weapon: nature equipped her with her own.

The awkward introductions were followed by an awkward silence as the two parties stared at each other. Hero was the one who broke it. He'd been patiently waiting as only a six-year-old could for thegrown-ups to finish the 'adult stuff' but now it was his turn.

Mamtu:

"Where were you Mama?" He spat out, beaming up at her.

She smiled down at him. "Looking for you. Are you alright?"

He nodded so hard it was a surprise his head didn't rattle. "Yeah! At first I was really tired and hungry and sore and thirsty and stuff, but then the guys helped me and I felt better and then I got them to look for you and we found you!" He sucked in air, having said all that on one breath. Grinning at the adults, he awaited response.

The adults grinned despite themselves. "I went to look for you and the other's were going to defend our home." Jade explained, looking at him.

Hero cocked his head. "But Mama, you're all here."

She nodded to himand gave her own questioning look to the other two mutants. "Yes, I was wondering the same thing. They found me right before I found you. They haven't told me yet what happened." she stated the last part with an obvious tone in her voice. Explanation was needed. Hero looked at them as well.

Kit suddenly got a downheartened look on her face and looked down, shuffling her feet. Shasha looked right back at her sister wondering how to explain it and what would happen afterwards. Then she stole a glance at the four turtles standing awkwardly waiting for the women to finish. Suddenly there was a glint in her eye. Maybe all was not lost just yet. Perhaps she could use those four to their advantage. If they were like what her nephew said then they could help with the tradgedy. She cleared her throat and spoke deliberately in clear English so that the guys could understand the conversation.

"There was nothing to defend."

Jade was about to speak but Shasha stopped her. "When you left they had already found our home, we just didn't know it until we reached it ourselves. They destroyed and took everything." For the first time Shasha averted her eyes as she told what happened to their home that they've lived in the past years. "We no longer have a home, Jade."

They were silent for a moment as the information was soaked in. Jade gulped and looked at her sister. "Did anything survive?" Shasha shook her head. Jade thought for a moment. This wasn't the first time she lost a home, but it was no less painful. Where would they live? She didn't know where she was, she just stowed away on one of Bishop's own aircraft. Where would they live?

"Why don't we move in with the guys?"

Seven pairs of eyes looked down at the child at his words. He looked at them all questioningly. He was young enough that the loss of a home could be bounced back into something positive quickly. He just wondered why the other's were looking at him like that.

Jade and Leo gave each other an odd look across the short space.Without knowing it they sized each other up, looking up and down. Quickly they looked away and both turned to Hero and spoke at the same time.

"I don't think that would be possible at this time-"

"Surely we wouldn't want to inconvenience them with our presence-"

But they might as well have been whispering for Mikey's explosion-"THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY RADICAL!" He clapped and hopped in the air, coincidentally missing Raph's aimed slap.

The girls looked up in surprise. Kit grinned. She had no idea what anyone had said specificallybut she knew the subject and guessed the outcome by Mikey's reaction. She gave a mewling squeal of her own and copied Mikey's behavior without even knowing it. She'd always had energy.

Leo reached to calm Mike as Jade did the same thing for Kit. "Now hold on Mikey, we don't know them. We need to talk to Master Splinter about this. Let's not make any rash decisions." He looked over his shoulder at them. For some reason he felt threatened by their presence. Was that the right word? But it wasn't physically; it was something else. Something he didn't know about and that worried him.

Don interjected. "But Leo, surely you aren't suggesting that they spend the night out here on the street where they could be discovered? They aren't familiar with this area. They aren't properly equipped to deal with the temperature, after all it is late in the season and the air is getting chilly." Leo looked at him. Mikey clapped an arm around him and grinned madly at Leo.

"Hold on to your pants, Don." Raph commented. "Leo's got a point."

Mike guffawed laughter. "Man, isn't this zany! Raph and Leo are arguing for the _same side! _Wonders never cease! Though I think that my vote outweighs all yours since I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!"

Someone slapped him, though everyone was so irritated that he didn't have a clue of where it came from.

Don held up a hand to stop further comment. "Guys, guys. We're being rude. Let's let the, ah, the ladies decide."

The four turtles turned to the mutants. Jade looked at her family questioningly, already knowing deep in her gut what the outcome would be.

"Oh! I've never met nice guys before! Please let us go with them! They are so funny, they act like us, like a family! Please?" Kit spirited in Mamtu, grinning madly. She was still hopping up and down, holding her paw-like hands clasped tightly in front of her. Her tail whipped back and forth as she looked at her with her beautiful eyes.

Shasha sniffed in disdain. "Well, it would provide us shelter for the night. And they don't seem like a half bad pack of pansies." Raph bristled from across the alley. Shasha smiled. "What the heck."

Hero's answer was obvious. "Please, Mama, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeease!" he hopped up and down with excitement. "They're really nice, and they helped me and I liked them and their master's really nice and they've got good food and they've got neat stuff and lots of other nice stuff!"

Jade sighed and looked at her family. They were all looking at her expectantly. She looked over at the turtles. Raph glared at her, Leo remained cooly detatched, Mikey had the same look her family did and Don gave her one look then looked away with a curious reddening in his cheeks. Her mind battled to find some way around the choice they were expecting her to make but she could find none. Why in the world was she even thinking of this? She should deny them outright but something stopped her. She sighed again and her shoulders slumped. She knew she was defeated.

888888888888888

A/N OK. Sorry if it was a bit slow. I hate those 'when they meet' scenes because everything is so awkward and you want to get it right and you want to make everything interesting at the same time but you don't want to babble on and on and on...tell me if I'm babbling. teeheehee Truly, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm finishing the last part of this at work so sorry if the last bit seems a tad rushed. I'm trying to update as fast as I can. You know why I couldn't this past week...isn't it funny how all beaches have palm trees but we don't have a single type of palm indigenous to America? hm. Tell me what you think, if you have any ideas or comments let me know. I appreciate the input. Until next time, Toodles!


	5. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Man, do their personalitiesseem that similar to the four turtles? It wasn't intentional, except for Shasha. She was intentional. hehehe I kinda based her off of someone I know who happens to have an attitude problem. I couldn't resist adding a cat. It had been in my mind for ages. Hope you're enjoying the story fellas. This chapter's kinda short and uneventful, sorry about that.I'm tryin'. The next one should be better. I'm also working on a Raph 'centric called Expecting if anyone's interested.

Chapter 5

Home Sweet Home.

Leonardo sighed as their 'visitors' explored their new surroundings. Somehow he had the feeling that this was a bad idea.

The walk to the lair hadn't been any fun. The storm that wiped through the previous day was a precurser for the oncoming winter, and Jack Frost was making himself known with each gust of wind. They were all happy to reach the sewers. It was still cold but at least there was no wind. The only one who didn't seem to mind was Kit, but then again the wind did little more than ruffle her fur.

Hero had chattered despite his and the adult's discomfort. The adults simply grinned at his innocence. The only one annoyed had been Raph. Shasha kept glancing back at him from the corner of her eye, as though daring him to say something. He simply clenched his jaw and looked away with a pouting expression on his face, grumbling about how he 'hated women with attitudes almost as much as he hated kids and Leo should've known better and yada yada yada.' Leo let it roll right off his ears. It didn't matter.

Somehow he felt that they were going to invade their lives, he knew that their lives were going to change forever. That was that. But would it be for good or for worse? When April came along that was good. And Casey...at first he wasn't so sure but now it was good. What about them? He sighed as they came into the lair and braced himself for Master Splinter's reaction.

They walked in the lair and immediately the females were slightly awed.

"This place is huge! Wow, they have a pool!"

"Very spacious."

"Told ya it was awsome!"

"Awesome, where'd you get that word from?"

"Teeheehee."

Suddenly the doors of Splinter's room slid open and he walked out. "Good afternoon my sons. How did your..." For one of the first times Leo could remember, Splinter stopped in mid-sentence, his mouth hanging slightly agape for a moment. He stared at the three females and they stared right back.

Jade and Shasha simply stood, not sure of how to react. They had never been introduced to an elder before. But Kit was busy brainstorming. What were the right words again? She searched herseverely limitedmemory bank of English words and peiced together what she thought would be appropriate. Then she suddenly pushed past the others and strode towards the elder. Briefly she wondered why they were so shy.

Splinter's eyes involountarily widened a bit as he saw the cat approaching him.The feline grinned at him, revealing rows of sharp pointy teeth. His fur bristled a bit and he braced himself slightly.

Kit stopped about a foot in front of him and thrust her hand out at him. Slowly he took it with his own and immediately she took the unknown cue. She bowed her head so that only the tops of her ears were visible. Then she spewed outa long train of garbled language. Afterwards she looked up at him and tried out her English greeting: "Eatings l'der! Kit anuses hole yummy delight. Peas crept mew humblest digest!"

The entire lair was silent for a moment, then Jade turned beet red and rushed forward to intercept Kit's further attempts. At least she greeted him correctly at first, but her English!

She grasped Kit's shoulders and quickly repeated the greet, bowing her head and repeating the matra. Then she began "I apologize so much for this! You see, she's not very good at English. I'm surethat she meant something _completely _different!" She whirled Kit to face her. "Didn't you!"

Kit looked confused. She tried to explain what she tried to say. Jade nodded and turned to the rat. "What she was trying to say was: 'greetings Elder. She, Kit, wishes you delight in your life, and to pleaseaccept her humblest wishes."

Then she flushed again. How could she forget proper elder decorum in greetings? "I am Jade Sabishii Katina. This is my good friend Kitiara Neko Furro. We apologize for our previous rudness."

Suddenly the entire lair was peirced by raucous laughter. All heads turned. Shasha was laughing so hard she was slapping her thighs. She looked at her family, still chuckling. "You idiots! What makes you think he knows Mamtu decorum when his sons knew nothing of it? You're wasting your time going through all the formal greetings. He may be an elder, but he isn't an Elder in the sense that we were raised to believe! Jeesh! You're embarrassing yourselves!" Then she turned away, still chuckling to herself.

Jade glared at her. "Formal Elder or no you should still show some respect!" Shasha simply lolled her head back and grinned at her, still snickering.

Leo shook his head. He really hoped he made the right decision with this!

8888888888888888888888888888

After things had calmed down Jade was better able to explain things to Splinter and let her situation be known. When the tale was done Splinter nodded his head. "Yes, we have had our own troubles with Bishop as well, unfortunately. I can understand how he would regard you and your family and feel your pain at his interference. I agree with my sons. You may stay here until you can find a suitable place of your own." Jade bowed her head slightly and the rat smiled. "May I ask somthing?"

Jade looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, of course."

"What was that back there?"

She blushed again and explained. "Where I come from, Elders are few and far between especially since most of them are hunted down and killed. A small group called outlaws is where I was raised. That's where I learned it."

There was an awkward pause, then suddenly Mikey jumped up. "We gotta get them rooms!"

Splinter smiled. "Yes, that would be a good idea. Which room will they be staying in?"

The four turtles looked down and shuffled their feet. None of them wanted to forfeit their rooms. Especially remembering the crowd when it was just April roomin in with them. Mikey perked up. "What about the extra rooms we got? I know they're full of crud, but we started cleaning one of them out once April moved in with us, we just never got around to finishing it."

It was decided then.

The decision was unanimous.

But as everyone got up and began to unload the storage rooms, I wondered again if we made some big mistake.

88888888888888888888888888

A/N: hope that you guys liked it, sorry again that it was so short. I had the biggest writersblock for the longest time on this story, it was the recent reviews that I got that surged me onward. Thanx guys.


	6. Lord of the Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: This chapter might seem kinda uneventful to some of you guys. Sorry about that. Please! Stick with me! **Jessiy Landroz**: Glad that you're enjoying the story. I enjoy the Raph/Hero stuff too, trying to incorporate it. **Tewi**: I'm so happy that your sticking with me, SO HAPPY! **Rebecca**: Don't worry about Splinter and Kit. They're fine **Mac**: I don't really like any of their enemies too well. I hate Shredder. For me it's: Karai, Bishop, Shredder.

Chapter 6

Lord of the Dance

The situation at the Lair was anything but calm.

For the past two weeks the girls had lived with the turtles, but unfortunately no one was able to leave yet. The city had finally decided to do some sewer repairs. It was a bad idea to leave the Lair, only to come face to face with a human worker. So instead of looking for a place to stay, the girls had been stuck with the boys. Cabin fever was beginning to stew.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Neither party was comfortable with one another. Other extenuating circumstances didn't help. Although the extra rooms had been cleared out, there wasn't really anything to furnish it with. All supplies were garnished from outside the Lair. In fact, all supplies were the ones April and Casey were able to sneak to them. After all, if they were caught they would just be considered wierd people, not zoo potential. That didn't help either.

Jade got along well enough with April and was wise enough to ignore everything Casey said or did. No one could understand anything Kit said or did so it didn't really seem to matter. Shasha, on the other hand, chose to ignore April for the sport of purposely picking on Casey. Two fights had almost escalated from those, both in which Raph seemed all to eager to join in. No one was quite sure how those were kept from physical blows; especially considering how much Shasha seemed to enjoy them.

Splinter insisted on the boys sacrificing some of their things to make the girl's stay more bearable. I guess we can all say that that didn't help the situation. No one was giving each other a chance.

The one buffer between the two was Hero, being neutral in both situations. Things needed to relax. Luckily today, they would get just that opportunity.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hero sipped his hot cocoa loudly, his feet dangling in the chair too big for him. The table itself came to his chin, making each sip a near spill in the face. He had already been offered a high chair, but he refused saying it was a 'baby chair' and he wasn't a baby.

Mikey made himself a bowl of cereal while Don munched on his oatmeal, reading the latest issue of Science magazine. Raph nursed a cup of coffe. Extra black, if that made any sense. His mood for the past two weeks was not one to be messed with. Not that Don noticed at the moment.

"Hey Raph! Did you know that NASA is starting a program to..."

"I don't care, Don."

He gave him a quizzical look. "But it's NASA!"

Raph shot him a glare. "Don't care. I'm sure it's nothing more exciting than Triceratons."

Hero giggled from beneath his cup.

Raph's glare shot in his direction. "What are you laughing at?"

_giggle_

His glare turned harsher, but that only made him giggle so hard bubbles frothed up from the cocoa.

"Geesh, dude, calm down!"

Mikey sat down with his completed bowl of cereal and looked around the table. Don didn't even notice, finding a new article in his magazine. Raph pointedly ignored him. Hero just gave another giggle.

Mike returned it with a chuckle of his own. "Hey, Hero! Where's your mom?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Raph. "Who cares."

"Aw, c'mon man! That wasn't right!"

Raph snorted. "Yeah, your right. When I said who cares, I meant all three of them, especially her annoying sister."

"You're just upset because she..."

"IT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!"

Mikey grinned. Then he assumed a solemn expression as he held one finger in the air. With an imitation of Splinters voice, he said "A true ninja is a master of all things. Including his surroundings. He should be aware of what is going on around him at all times, lest he be captured by surprise." He winked. "Especially by a female you have the hots for!"

Raph turned scarlet and made a move to get up. Leo's hand appeared and pushed him back down. "Calm down."

Now he was ready to pounce, the hardest part was deciding between Mikey or Leo.

"I don't see what you guys have against them."

All heads turned to see Don talking, not even bothering to look up from the magazine. Out of the four turtles, Don seemed to be the only one able to spend time with them comfortably.

"We can't help it. They just don't want to be around us." Mikey said solemly. He really wanted to get to know some of them, and was the one who constantly got his feelings hurt at thier preference to be alone. "It's like they're scared of us or something, they're so uptight. If they relaxed, or loosed up a bit, maybe it would be different."

The other three contemplated his words, though Raphael continued glaring soundlessly into his coffee. Leo cleared his throat. "Well, if you remember the way that Hero here first reacted when he saw us, maybe that gives us an insight. After all," he said, addressing Hero, "you were raised by them and you get your perceptions from the way that they percieve things. Maybe you could give us an insight."

This was a curious enough question that even Don peeked up from his Science magazine. Hero scrunched up his eyes, thinking it over. Afer all, he'd never been asked something like this before, then again he'd never met anyone outside his family. He grinned at them from behind his cup of cocoa.

"Maybe the stories?"

"What do you mean?" Don inquired, Science magazine temporarily forgotten.

Hero looked up thoughtfully again. "I kinda don't know what you're talking about. Why they act like themselves? I don't really know. They don't really talk about it. But I do hear stories. Of when they were little like me. Some of them aren't so nice. Some of them are cool, and some are scary." He said in his child's voice, grinning at the others.

Now their interest was thoroughly peaked. Childhood stories? "Can you tell us some?"

"Well, I don't know. They're not _my_ stories."

They all leaned in closer and Hero couldn't help but grin. He felt that familiar childhood elation that everyone feels. The one that says 'I have a secret to tell and everyone wants to know it.' Besides, what harm could it do? After all, they were just stories.

He scooted up on the chair until he was on his knees, now he was high enough he could see all the way over the table like the others. "What kind of stories?"

Leo thought for a moment as he poured his cup of tea. "Well, where did they live?"

Hero nodded. "In a Hole!"

That caught all of them by surprise. A hole? Hero saw their questioning faces and couldn't help but giggle again.

"No! Not in a hole-hole! In a place _called_ A Hole!"

Don looked puzzled. "Why was it called a Hole?"

"Because that's what everyone thought it looked like! Mama said it was like underground caves, and mutants of all kinds lived down there. Lots of different kinds of animals. They were made by a bad man with green stuff and then set loose in the Hole."

"Why?"

Hero shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I dunno."

"They lived with all these mutants?"

He shook his head. "No, they hid from them most of the time. All the other mutants wanted to hurt and kill them."

"Why?"

"'Cause they didn't obey their laws."

"What were their laws?"

This made Hero think for a second. He'd never tried to think about that before. "I don't know all of them, but they were bad stuff. Like hunt and kill weak mutants. I know that weak was a lot of things; it was being old, young, sick, injured, nice, knowing medical stuff, and sometimes being a girl."

The others were a bit put back by this. They'd never considered such a thing. And why should they? Things like that haven't been going on since the mideval times. There was no question about Hero's truthfullness. He had such a child-like innocence that he couldn't yet tell a lie without making it painfully obvious.

Mike in particular looked the most sympathetic. Smiling at the turtle tot he asked again. "So, where's your mother?"

The turtle looked down at his dangling feet. "I'm not supposed ta tell you."

Leo looked at him seriously. "Why is that, Hero? Is there something we should know?"

He shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I don't know."

"Hero..." Leo said in a warning voice.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

They all jumped at Raph's outburst. Instead of cowing, Hero scrunched his little face up and hopped on his chair and leaned across the table. "Why should I tell you, stinkyhead!"

"Cut this crap..."

"OOOOOH! You said a bad word!"

"Crap isn't a bad word..."

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter! Raph did something bad! Master Splinter!"

Raph roared and jumped from his chair and lunged at the child. With a squeak of fright Hero scuttled off thechair and ran under the table. Raph followed him. Of course, being bigger than Hero he overturned the table, spilling his coffee, Mikey's cereal, Don's oatmeal and Leo's tea all over everybody and everything.

Suddenly it turned into one gigantic free-for all. Mikey was the one to throw the first food item, and Don was the first to slip in it. What ended up was a huge dogpile of turtles rolling around the kitchen like a huge ping-pong ball.

They were laughing and tugging at each other and pinching all while getting messy when they were disturbed. Splinter appeared at the doorway and didn't say a word: because he didn't need to. Somehow all realized his glare and they separated from each other like the touched burned. Each assumed an innocent look on thier faces, all except for Hero sitting in the middle of the floor who hadn't realized what was going on yet. Once he did his face went white.

He turned to his sons. "All of you will begin to clean up this mess immediately. Now."

They all jumped as if bitten and scrambled here and there, wiping up everything and gathering all broken furniture to be fixed.

Slowly he turned to the child. "Now, Hero. You must tell me where your family is."

By now he was close to tears and Splinter reached out and held the child. "Shasha convinced Kit to got topside with her." Splinter and all four turtles froze at those words and stared at him. Sniffling in more tears, Hero continued. "Mama didn't want them to get into trouble so she went after them to bring them back. I'm sorry."

"Easy, my child. It is nothing that you have done. My sons!"

All came to him immediately. "You know what we must do."

They nodded and ran to the entrance. They had to find the girls before they were captured. The girls were used to woodlands, not city streets.

They had no more reached the entrance when it came open and the girls stepped inside.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Raph yelled at them.

For the first time since they knew each other, all of them including Shasha completely ignored him. They trooped right past the other three as though they weren't there, marveling over some prizethey held in their hands. Then they glimpsed what they were making such a big deal abou: a violin.

Hero saw this and his eyes lit up. Speaking rapidly in his native tongue he completely forgot about being in trouble and scampered over to join in talking excitedly about this new instrument.

It wasn't really new at all. It was old and stained, though still music worthy.

Leo tried to lecture them again about leaving the lair and was surprised to find that he wasbeing completely ignored. Not purposely, they just didn't notice anything else beside their new toy. They had little choice but to wait for their attention to wane. That was when it started.

Kit brought the fiddle to her shoulder and began tuning it. Hero pulled up a little stool and began cracking his joints-every concievable joint that could possible be cracked. Shasha and Jade began to stretch their muscles.

They all ignored their perplexed surrogate family until Hero looked over and thrilled "Hey guys, don't you want to join us?"

"For what?"

"To have _fun! _To dance!"

Not a single one of them looked like they wanted to have their first dance with a girl any time soon. "Uh, I don't really think so..."

They were interrupted by the trilling sound of the bow sliding gracefully across the strings of the violin. For a moment, silence prevailed then with a grin of delight, Kit sent the bow singing back and forth in a wild display of talent and enthusiasm.

The notes danced and sang in the air as though the room was filled with fairies having a wild party. Then a popping sound added itself to the musical tune. Their eyes turned to Hero, who was popping and cracking knuckles inhis hands and across his knees in a seemingly dissarranged tune that somehow added to the energy and festivity of the violin's voice. It reminded one of a skeleton dancing a jig, all bones and joints popping in a tune that was seemingly random but at the same time utterly musical.

Then they noticed the sisters. At first they moved slowly, getting a feel for the exhuberant music around them. Then they suddenly exploded in a flurry of motion. Their arms graced out, their legs kicked in tune, they pivoted on their toes and rocked on their heels never stopping once in their energetic dance. They linked hands and spun, twisted, and turned in their pure enjoyment.

This was a side that none of them expected to see of these girls. But it only made sense, you could only be tense and on your guard for so long before you needed to break loose.

Mikey was the first one to move. After listening intently to the beat he scrambled up to his room and brought down his radio. Flipping in a high energy Celtic song that somehow matched the music being played, he leaped into the fray.

Snatching the violin from Kit's hands, he surprised her by swinging her around the floor, laughing histerically. Coming over her initial shock, Kit giggled like a schoolgirl and joined him in a dance no less energetic than her sisters.

All of them began to get hit with the infectious fever of joining in.

Don ran back to his copy of Science magazine, pretending to read it, though everyone knew he really wasn't. With a cup of coffee by his side and his fingers snapping in the air he looked just like a purple reptilian version of a beatnic.

Seeing Leo's anxious expression that is familiar to many a teenage boy, Splinter smiled and whispered a suggestion in Leo's ear. He nodded and his face beat-red he began to do an energetic kata at a quicker speed than used to. It looked close enough to dancing for the leader and he even began to enjoy himself doing it, adding more dance-like variations as it went on.

At first Raph did nothing, even refused to look at them. But eventually his eyes wandered over to the festive site and as slow smile warmed his face as he scooted closer to Hero to watch, claiming it had a 'better view.' He would never admit later on that he was tapping his toes to the beat, Hero undestood and never mentioned his 'dancing' to anyone.

Splinter merely sat down, sipping tea, smiling warmly at his family's enjoyment. He hoped that it was the first in a long line of festivities.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Don't kill me! I didn't mean to take so long updating! Really! And I know this is kinda a lame chapter with a lame ending, please let me keep my life! AAAAAH! Hope you enjoyed it despite my pessimistic opinions about it. I had to battle the librarian four times for rights to this computer, I can't wait until I get my own! Ugh! Well, Toodles!


	7. Dreams and Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: I've gotten great reviews about the last chapter, now my only fear is that I'll be unable to live up to them! I hope so. I'm so sorry that it took so long.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Dreams and Lessons

_It was dark, dank, and foul. The smell of standing urine and feces wafted into her nostrils. She ignored it. As hard as it may be to believe, she was used to it by now. After all, it was her own waste that was rotting. If only he'd give her a **friggin toilet**, then it wouldn't have to be that way._

_Unfortunately, she didn't really have a lot of say in much of everything._

_Footsteps echoed down the passageway, slowly she stirred out of her half slumber. The familiar sound of the metal links of a chain greeted her ears, but once again she ignored it. There was nothing she could do about it anyway._

_Slowly, so as not to attract attention, she flexed her hands. Slowly the feeling came back to them, followed by the pins and needles feeling. It was a common ritual, but it needed to be done. If only he'd chain her hands just a little bit looser...once again that was too much to ask for. A question like that would certainly be risking his wrath. _

_Not that she couldn't take it, she just didn't really look forward to it._

_Finally she opened her eyes. Familiar. Everything was familiar. The cold, bare stone walls of her cell, the only decoration the hanging sludge. The concrete floor greeted her coldly as she stretched her confined legs just as carefully as she did her hands. No need to attract notice._

_She leaned back, trying her best to get more comfortable in the half-slouching position she was forced into constantly. Longingly she looked at the moldy wooden bench that she couldn't reach. At this point any comfort would be welcome._

_Though, once again, that would be too much to ask for._

_Suddenly the metallic sound of the lock holding her cell being opened clanged through the air. With steely resolve, she gritted her teeth and waited for it. Surely it would come, after all, it always did._

_The grinning figure at the cell door chuckled menacingly as he creaked the door open and stepped in. _

_Yes, it was time._

_88888888888888888888888_

She woke with a start, her green body trembling with sweat.

Furiously Jade wiped her eyes, stripping away the tears that she wanted to never come. Never. She couldn't cry.

Slowly she sighed and leaned back into the blankets of the makeshift bed. Why did those dreams always have to come? Especially now? She was beginning to be happy here. She didn't know why, but she felt safe when she was here.

Lying back with a sigh, she stared at the ceiling for a full fifteen minutes with wide eyes before she admitted to herself that she wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon.

Wide awake, she swung her legs over the edge of the hammock, careful not to disturb her sister. They had what you would call, bunk hammocks. Hers was at the bottom, something she requested for precisely this reason. Kit and Hero had 'bunk hammocks' as well on the other side of the room, with Hero having the bottom.

When their room was chosen and put together there were some complaints that it would be too small. Jade and her family didn't mind it at all. It was more spacious, more luxurious than anything that they'd ever owned. They had real bookcases, they were ratty and second hand, just like the small dressers and nightstands but it was more than they'd expected. All of their belongings didn't even fill up one of the tiny dressers. Despit that, they shared. Jade and Hero had one, Kit and Shasha had the other. They had real carpet, which was thrown out for being worn probably, but she thought that it made it much softer that way. The hammocks were lined with old blankets and sheets with an actual pillow. It was actually just a pillowcase stuffed with rags but no one cared. It was a bed.

Slowly Jade stood up, arms outspread. Leaning back, she slowly stretched out her muscles, straining to reach every one in an odd dance that no one ever saw. Wincing slightly she reached up and massaged a tight deltoid, probing the kinks out of the muscle.

Satisfied she walked out of the room, which was on the second story, and hopped down to the common area.

She wasn't used to these kind ofoptions. In the forest, in her last home, there were the usual outdoorsy stuff avaliable: swimming, walking, running, climbing a tree, stargazing, that kind of thing. Now her options were TV, swimming, video games, working out in the dojo, or snacking. She was trying hard to adjust to urban life but in many ways it was difficult. She never watched TV or played video games in her life until she came here.

Ultimately she decided on the dojo, it seemed like the more natural of options; no technology involved. Besides, there she could work out her stresses.

Her dreams.

Those dreams had been occurring on an almost nightly basis for years. Six years to be exact. The amount of years that Hero was.

With a snarl she attacked the punching bag. Energy built up in her limbs and she became a frenzy of movement. With each thud she thought of the one responsible. He was responsible for so many things. So many things done to her. To her family. To her son.

They didn't know anything about it. And she preferred it that way. It was best for them not to know. It happened directly to her, because of her. It was her that was meant to carry the burden. It wouldn't make any sense for them all to be losing sleep on a nightly basis.

Besides, how would she tell them?

She paused in her frenzied attack in the punching bag, clinging to it with taut hands. Six years. Six years had gone by and still she hadn't gathered up the courage to say anything, hadn't gotten the guts needed to let it go. To let loose.

Her family wasn't stupid. They knew something was wrong, something that she wasn't telling. But after multiple confrontations they were forced to drop the subject in order to keep the peace, hoping that some day she would come to her senses and rely on her family. Shasha, she knew, hadn't given up completely. She was waiting for the right time, a time where she couldn't back out or fight back. A time where she'd actually tell them. Tell her.

Suddenly she fumed and attacked the punching bag anew. Who was she to talk! Who was she to pry! Shasha had too much going against her to do so! People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, and everyone _knew_ her history! And unlike Jade herself, the things in Shasha's past was _her_ doing!

What happened to her, it wasn't her fault. It was _done_ to her, she didn't do it to other people! Other mutants! Sometimes she thought back on all of the things that went on in The Hole and she couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it...

The door to the dojo slid open with the already familiar sandy scrape. Immediately she froze to look over and see Leo standing there, staring at her.

For a moment they just stared at each other in silence. It was a tense moment.

"What are you doing up?" Leo asked. His expression, or lack thereof didn't change.

Jade cleared her throat and looked at her feet before meeting him squarely in the eye. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"One question at a time."

He gave a little grin. "I always get up this early, to get some training in."

Jade looked at the old clock hanging in the dojo. 4am. Man, this guy needs a life. Then again, look who's talking? She shook her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to take up your training time. I'll go now." With that she headed towards the door.

He didn't know why but Leo just couldn't let her go. He held up an arm to stop her and for a fleeting moment he saw panic spring in her eyes, like the panic of a trapped animal, before she quelled it. "Please let me go."

Leo shook his head, his own defiance amazing him. "Nope. Not until you tell me what's really going on." He knew something else was going on, he could see it in her eyes.

Jade shook her head and looked away from him, and from what he knew of her so far that was uncharacteristic of her. He tried his best smile. Man, what was he doing!

"Alright, then let me show you how to do a proper punch."

This surprised her. She turned around and stared at him for a moment. "A proper punch?"

Leo nodded. "Yes. I saw the way that you were doing it. It's good, if you're street brawl category. But if you want to be better than that...will you let me show you?"

She looked at the door, then at Leo, then at the door again before finally answering. "Alright." After all, what could it hurt?

Together they walked over to the punching bag. Positioning herself in front of the bag in a boxing stance she looked at him quizzically. "Ok, now what?"

"Punch."

She did as she was told and gave a few resounding thwacks to the bag. The leather felt good against her knuckles. Before she could get out any more, however, Leo stopped her.

"Alright, first of all, are you trying to hit the bag or glance it? Because it looks like you're doing a mixture of both."

Jade looked at him, confused. She'd never recieved any training like this before. To answer his question she simply shrugged.

"Let me show you." Raising his own fist he put it to the bag real slowly. "You see how the line from my knuckles to my elbow is one straight line? That puts more power behind the punch. I'm _hitting_ my opponent right now, because when I make contact with him I want him to go down if possible." He delivered a swift punch, and she could see that his fist and arm was straight, like a battering ram. The punching bag shuddered on it's chain.

"And when you glance at the opponent, you're trying to _graze_ them. You might come in from the side, or from below in an uppercut. In this your arm is at a purposeful angle." He did it slowly again, coming in from the side and clipping his knuckles on the bag. It swung on it's chain like a pendulum.

"Alright, now you try."

She delivered punch after punch to the bag, each time Leo made corrections, told her what she was doing wrong, and what she could do to fix it. It was invigorating. She was doing things with these simple changes and it made so much of a difference.

The close contact with Leo was beginning to get to her as well. In some of the demonstrations or teaching, he stood behind her and helped to guide her fist and elbow with feather soft touches with his hands. It was a bit unnerving.

Not unnerving because she didn't trust Leo, unnerving because it went against everything she was ever taught, that she had ever experienced. Males weren't supposed to be like this. Then again, these particular males had been confusing her ever since she met them. She noticed immediately that they were different from the ones that she was used to, but that didn't change her instincts. And her instincts told her that she should be fearing for her life right about now.

Yet she wasn't.

All too soon they heard the first of many doors open up. The rest of the troop was awakening.

Leo stepped back abruptly, as though he just now realized how close he was to her, and gave her a shaky smile. Jade looked at him quizzically. Was he nervous too? Surely it couldn't be for the same reasons. Still, it made her wonder what was going on in that brain of his. Suddenly she was curious. She wanted to step closer to him somehow, and it confused her. Looking at Leo she could somehow tell that he was thinking the same thing. Maybe he would let her know...

But it was rude to pry.

Without saying a word they both turned and headed for the dojo door, walking side by side with tension between them tighter than an airplane cable. When they reached the door Leo looked at her.

"I-well what I'm trying to say is that-um-thanks for letting me train you."

Somehow she could tell that that wasn't what he really wanted to say, but once again didn't budge into it.

Instead all she said was; "Thanks for helping me."

With that they headed to breakfast.

* * *

A/N: I know, such a boring chaper for such a long wait! I'm sorry! But the hopeless romantic in me was waiting to be unleashed! Maybe I'll unleash it in the next chapter considering that this one wasn't too good... 

Anyway, if you read it, please review it! Toodles!


	8. Catfight

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thank you for sticking with me this long! I realize that this isn't one of my more popular stories, so I appreciate it. Anywho, here's the story already! Offer any suggestions you want to at the end if you feel so inclined...

Chapter 8

Catfight

* * *

Shasha scootched her chair further away from the group, growling grumpily into her bowl of cereal. Kit and Hero, used to this sort of behavior, didn't even notice. Mikey and Don, on the other hand, exchanged odd looks before following the other's example and kept quiet. Shasha was seething more than usual this morning. 

She stared into her cocoa puffs, her thoughts running like wildfire. It was all about her sister, Jade.

How dare she! She didn't even get back into bed and at least _pretend_ to be just waking up, like she usually did! She was getting awful tired of Jade keeping a tight mouth about the subject that she knew bothered her. It's not like Shasha didn't know _some_ of it! She just didn't know _all_ of it!

Jades appearance in the kitchen didn't improve her mood at all. She shot daggers at the back of her head like a turtle deranged. Knowing she was there, Jade expertly ignored her completely. Jade had noticed that Shasha's mood was especially bad in comparison to how she normally was, and she was in no mood to challenge it right now. As long as nothing else tipped her off then there would be no explosions.

Unfortunately, sometimes that was just a little too much to wish for.

Raph came in the kitchen in his usual grumpy mood. Slamming a coffee cup down on the counter he impatiently waited for the coffee to finish brewing, arms crossed and foot tapping. Shasha's expression grew darker and darker with each monotonous tap until eventually she was gritting her teeth, baring them like a wild animal.

Finally the pot finished it's brew and Raph went to sip it before it cooled down. Of course the stuff burned his tongue. With a savage growl he glared at the offending mug as though he were seriously considering attacking the thing. Finally he gave up the staring contest and resigned to the fact that he'd have to let it cool first.

Plopping himself heavily on the chair he let out a sigh that sounded more like a strangled growl. Shasha, already annoyed, glared at him. Noticing the attention Raph rolled his head and glared right back.

If thunder and lightning had appeared in the midst of their staring contest it wouldn't have done the tension any justice at all. Both families, each intimately familiar with their own resident hotheads scooted their chairs away, feeling that the more distance beween them the better. Jade and Leo both sighed at the same time,each wondering if they would have to put a stop to it this time like they did all the other times.

"What are you looking at!" Raph eventually growled.

Not taking her eyes off of him Shasha shrugged. "Oh, nothing important."

He snarled. Slapping his palms on the table he stood up suddenly. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Doing the same she stood up and faced him. "What does it sound like, bonehead!"

"Bonehead! Why you ungrateful little" He stopped himself and slowly blew out a long breath. Still glaring at her he muttered "I'llbe back, Leo." With that he left the table, leaving the cup of much desired coffee. Practically stomping, he headed to the dojo.

"What's he doing?" Hero tugged at Leo's hand.

Leo's gaze didn't leave the dojo, where the sound of the punching bag being pummeled to oblivion was loud and clear. "Just blowing off some steam. It was Master Splinter's latest suggestion in 'anger management'. He has permission to do this whenever he needs to."

Without thinking Hero spoke again. "Does Shasha get anger management too?"

Jade winced even as the words left his mouth, waiting for the explosion.

Shasha turned her glare at him. "What do you mean by that! I don't need any fuc-"

"SHASHA!" Jade interrupted.

Immediately Shasha's glare transferred victims. "What?" she snarled.

Jade didn't back down one inch. "Number one, Hero didn't do a thing to deserve this, because you _are_ a hothead! Number two, you know better than to be using that sort of language! Especially around him!"

Her passions riled, Shasha reared up. "What do you do, getting off all high and mighty like that! I saw you leave last night! What do you think you're doing, hiding your nightmares like that! We're not stupid! There aren't any awards for 'suffering in silence,' Jade!"

Jade took a deep breath and held it in for a few counts. Slowly she released it and stared down her sister. "You have no business bringing that up. You know that this is neither the time nor the place!"

Shasha sniffed haughtily. "Actually, I think that this just might be the time, and it is a very nice place, so why not? Are you scared, sister? Scared of what? That we'll abandon you? You know we wouldn't drop you for anything."

She laughed sharply. "You aren't one to talk about refusing to 'drop' anyone, Shasha. Don't forget that I _know_ what you did!"

At this Shasha paused her onslaught for a moment. This time she was the one to take a breath, although this one was somewhat ragged. When she spoke her voice cracked slightly as she stared down her twin defiantly. "You know about that? Then you know how it happened! I didn't mean-"

"Oh stop it, Shasha. Just _stop_ it! I know your story, you've told it countless times. Nevertheless, that doesn't change the fact that they're all _dead_! All of them!" Jade looked down for a moment, fingering the thick scar enveloping her neck. "Dead..." she said quietly, here mind lost in thought, in something far away.

Shasha glared at her. "Stop that."

Jade perked out of her inner thoughts. "What?"

"Stop rubbing your scar like that! I know what you're thinking!"

She fumed. "So what? It's not like it just magically appeared there one day! _Someone_ gave it to me, _Shasha_!"

"You better cut it out or I'll-"

"Or you'll what!"

She snarled. "Just quit it before I give you another one! Wouldn't that be lovely, a matching pair?"

For a moment the room was in dead silence. Everyone was watching. With a terrible look on his face Hero looked between his aunt and his mother. He always remembered his mother with that scar on her neck, but never in a million years would he have thought-

"Mama?"

His voice immediately brought Jade back to reality. She stared at her son and her face turned crimson when she realized what she had done. Squatting down to his level she held out her arms. "Come here, baby."

He rean into her arms and buried his face in her neck. She embraced him tightly, rubbing his shell gently while blowing softly in his ear.

Shasha looked at them in stunned disbelief as she realized that not only did she carry it out too far, she revealed something that she didn't want them to know. Squaring her jaw, she looked at the mutants around her. All eyes were trained on her. Some with disgust, some with disbelief. She could see it in her eyes. Her jaws squeezed tighter together and she stared at her sister. "I know something happened to you while I was gone, I found you afterwards, remember? I do believe that I saved your life that day, yet I almost took it years earlier. Give a life, take a life, it's all the same, isn't it?"

With that she turned on her heel and left the kitchen, the common area, heck; the whole Lair. She left it all and sped with all the strength that was in her until she was topside.

Dashing up the nearest fire escape she ran the rooftop. The next one was a bigger distance away than most; she might not make it. Not that she cared at the moment. Speeding up until her legs strained painfully she leapt the distance separating the buildings. She barely made it to the next rooftop. She thudded against the brick wall painfully, gripping the top with her hands. Heedless of scrapes or cuts she heaved herself up and took a small moment to brush herself off. Tears filled her eyes. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore.

She spied the upraised portion in the center of the roof to give access to an upper stairwell. Furiously she ran to it and kicked it with all the strength she had in her. Her leg smacked the harsh concrete painfully but she didn't care. Not satisfied with the kick she followed with a few punches, each sending shock waves of pain to go shooting up her arm from her knuckles. Blood spattered. Knuckles ached. Yet she didn't care.

She was about to follow it with a wicked uppercut but a hand grabbed her elbow stopping her. Angrily she turned around and saw Raph there, holding her elbow. He was about to say something, but at the moment Shasha was in full righteous fury. With a strangled scream of rage she swung her other fist at him.

He caught it with ease and was able to dodge her next punch and double kick. Then she nailed him on the cheekbone with a glancing blow. His jaw tightened and his eyes hardened. Spacing his feet he got into fighting stance. That was just fine for Shasha.

With another scream she tried to punch at him. He caught it in his hand and used her own momentum to carry her past him. Then he jabbed her in the shell with an elbow. Knocked off balance, she toppled forward. She used the position to her advantage. Standing on her hands she swung her legs in a propeller-like kick. Not expecting this, her right heel caught Raph in the chin. Furious, he managd to grab ahold of her other heel and yank her off her standings. She landed flat on her shell and he closed in on her. But then she brought up her unpadded knee and got him in the groin.

Not only was the hit unexpected, it wasn't really a tactic that was used in fights with other ninjas so he wasn't used to it. Where Shasha grew up, that was a girl's main line of defense.

He doubled over and Shasha, still on her back, brought her foot up to his chin once more; making him fall backwards. But he didn't go to street brawls for nothing. As he fell he wrapped his legs around hers and managed to twist her around. A quick pivot on the heel of his hand and before you knew what happened Shasha was on her stomach and Raphael was lying on her back, pinning her down. He held down her legs with his so she couldn't kick him and her arms couldn't bend far enough to get him so at the moment she was helpless.

Still furious, Shasha growled while flailing her arms, frustrated. Using his hands Raph pinned down her wrists. Immediately Shasha was silent except for the quick gasps that came from the exertion during the fight.

Breathing a little quick himself, Raph looked down at her. "Now then, are we going to talk or are we going to fight again? Cause I can do either one, if you're up to it..."

Shasha struggled to get up three times before finally answering. "Alright, alright. We can talk _Raphael_."

"Good." he grunted. "Now, I'm going to let you go. I have your word that you won't try to fight again, alright?"

"Alright."

Slowly he eased his weight off of her back, then her legs, and finally her arms. "I'm just lucky that you don't have those little knife-things on your wrist right now. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He plopped down on the cement, crossing his legs.

Shasha looked at him a moment, wiped some blood off her mouth; looked at it then smiled at him. "You're not half bad yourself, Red." She walked over and sat down next to him, crossing her legs as well. With a sigh she looked at the full moon with him for a moment before answering him. "Where I was raised; you were weak if you were a child or a female; both of which I was at one time." She grinned. "You had to learn to fight or else get turned into paste by the older males."

He grunted and looked at her. It was odd, how she looked right now. She was looking into the moonlight with a small smile on her face; like anyone could smile after talking about that. "Must've been tough. Sure sounds like it."

She shrugged. "Everyone living there went through the same thing. No biggie."

He sighed. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, he was acting like Leo! "I heard your argument."

With a sad grin she turned to face him. "Oh, you heard it? That little thing?"

Raph chuckled. "Well, 'that little thing' was certainly hard to_ not_ hear."

With a sniff she looked at the moon again. "You know, I'm not the only one with things to hide. It's just that mine are a little...different. You know? Mine are more things that I did or mistakes that I made. Hers is more misfortune than anything, or at least so far as I know." Suddenly she turned to him and stared at him with earnest brown eyes. "It's normal to make mistakes now and then, isnt' it? It's not like you meant it, or that you were thinking straight at the time!"

He stared at her. For the first time he noticed how her eyes were, like a dark hazel mixed with burnt honey. He shook himself back to the present. "Hm? Yeah, sure. Mistakes. Trust me, I make them all the time and it's not like I get the 'learners choice award' or something."

She grinned at his comment. Then sighed. "I know that talking helps, I mean you have no idea how long I spent alone before I met back up with Jade, this was before Hero was born. Trust me, spend enough years with no one to talk to but yourself and you'll soon realize the benefits that talking can get you." Leaning back on the palms of her hands she cocked her head at Raph quizically. "What do you think?"

He gave a slow grin and rubbed his head, staring at her through one eye. "I think that you've been cooped up too long with the same girls. They've probably heard it all and from the sounds of it they aren't too happy about it. You need fresh ears."

"What about yours?"

He started at this. "Mine? Well, I guess...I mean I haven't cleaned them in a while..." She giggled and he couldn't help but grin. Reaching for her hands he pulled one of them into his lap, slowly stroking the bloodied knuckles with a thumb.

She leaned over onto Raph and gave a small sigh. She had to admit that this was nice, snuggled up with a guy. Plus the hand-massaging or whatever it was felt rather nice. She giggled. "You know what? I know that we fight all the time, but to tell you the truth I kinda like it." Raph perked up a little bit, not quite sure where it was going. "That's because I kinda like you too."

Raph stiffened slightly, taken by surprise. Well, what could he say? He tried to speak but his throat caught his words like a vice grip. Choking, he coughed shakily, his cheeks turning crimson. He looked at Shasha. She was smiling at him. His face turned so red it matched his bandana. "Well, "cough cough cough. Then he looked at her again and realized that she wasn't expecting an answer. In fact, he had the feeling that she already _knew_ the answer. So for the sake of his macho pride he changed the subject.

"So, what about those ears, eh?"

* * *

A/N: I'm not 100 percent sure whether Shasha should spill the beans or reveal only a tidbit of information. If she does tell all, there will be gigantic holes in the story because she doesn't know a lot about what her family was doing 'at that time.' Plus she's a lot louder and less secretive than her sister; that's why I'm voting her the possibility of telling right now. I'm telling you this so you can help me lean towards one direction or the other. I'd really appreciate it.

Remember, if you Read it, Review it!

Toodles!


End file.
